


Goku sta tornando

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Post-GT, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alla fine del Gt troviamo Goku bambino a cavallo del drago. Qui lo vediamo nella stessa situazione, ma al contrario sta tornando per cambiare il futuro.L’ho scritta sulle note di Bambino nel tempo di Eros Ramazzotti.





	Goku sta tornando

Goku sta tornando

Goku bambino appoggiò la testa sul corpo gelido del drago, la scaglia contro cui si strofinava la sua guancia era grande due volte il suo capo. La coda gli oscillava dietro la schiena, teneva gli occhi chiusi e il vento gli scompigliava i capelli neri.

“Grazie per avermi accordato la libertà, mi mancava così tanto la mia Chichi e la mia famiglia” sussurrò. Udiva il battito di Sherron risuonargli nelle orecchie, era lento rispetto al proprio di battito.

“Bills-sama ha garantito per te” rispose il vocione della creatura. La lingua della creatura sbatteva contro la chiostra di denti aguzzi e il sole si rifletteva sul suo corpo verde, i baffi ai lati del muso oscillavano.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che non porterai sventure con il tuo ritorno?” domandò il drago. Goku sorrise e si strinse più forte contro la bestia.

“Gli anni dopo il Cell game, non sono stati di vera pace, ma solo di dolore. Solo che ero cieco e non lo capivo” mormorò.

_ Goku saltò giù dalla nuvola speedy e si passò la mano sulla tutina che gli aderiva al corpo. La nuvoletta dorata spiccò il volo sopra il suo capo e il bambino sorrise. Crilin gli sorrise e lo abbracciò, la luce solare si rifletteva sul suo capo pelato. Il rumore del mare che si abbatteva sulla battigia risuonava ritmico e la sabbia brillava di riflessi dorati. Goku abbracciò il suo migliore amico, tirandolo a sé. Genio si affacciò dalla porta della Kame-House e li guardò sorridendo. Si sentirono le urla di Olong, il maialino attraversò l’uscio correndo e gridando, dimenando le braccia. Superò la tartaruga che si chiuse nel suo guscio, inseguito da Lunch bionda che sparava al cielo. _

“Voglio vederli felici come un tempo, come quando ero bambino davvero” mormorò Goku.

“Hai capito che la tua forza stava nella speranza. Non limitarti a salvare il mondo, salva anche la tua anima” gli raccomandò la creatura delle sette sfere.

“Sì, tornerò il mondo e lo cambierò stavolta a modo mio” rispose.


End file.
